


Then Let Me

by Korpuskat



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Innocence, Loss of Virginity, PWP, Starts a little Dubcon but becomes consensual, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:07:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24360322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korpuskat/pseuds/Korpuskat
Summary: The General is in my quarters,echoes in your head, even as he speaks- as he steps closer. You’ve always looked up to him from your meager post on the bridge, andHux is in my quarters,as he sits on your bed and touches your hip.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 110





	Then Let Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theweddingofthefoxes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweddingofthefoxes/gifts).



> A lil' work for Theweddingofthefoxes on Ao3/Tumblr :3

_The General is in my quarters,_ echoes in your head, even as he speaks- as he steps closer. You’ve always looked up to him from your meager post on the bridge, and _Hux is in my quarters,_ as he sits on your bed, touches your hip--

He pulls you firmly onto his lap. You gasp and instinctively try to squirm away, but the firmness of his touch leaves no question. “General?”

Leather gloves slide under your shirt, cool and smooth. You gasp, grab at his shoulders and wrinkle the perfectly pressed fabric. Though he has already left his coat at the rack, you can feel how many layers are left between your bodies. His fingers skate up your sides, resting just below your breasts while one ginger eyebrow arches. 

“I, um… I’ve never…” You mumble.

“Ah.” Hux glances over you, “Then let me.” 

His palms move up, cupping your chest with gloved hands. He hardly has to knead before pulling a sigh from your lips. 

“Oh, that’s…” Is all you can manage before he traps your nipples with his thumb and the sides of his forefingers. The first real shock of pleasure sparks through you, makes you try to press your legs together where they are spread over Hux’s lap. You shudder, press into his touch. His mouth quirks upwards into a self-assured smirk. Your cheeks burn.

You lift your arms obediently and Hux peels your shirt off. Shame washes over you and you cover yourself before Hux can even see. The smirk never leaves his face, soaking in the display of your innocence. He pulls you close and nips just below your jaw. It’s hardly more than a threat of teeth; a tiny prick of pain between his soft lips that makes you gasp and jolt in his arms.

His hand slides between your bodies- you stiffen, gasp towards the ceiling as a gloved hand finds its way between your legs. You open your mouth to just say something- to ask him to slow down, to explain how unsure you are- 

And it’s never felt like this. Despite the layers of fabric, Hux’s fingers press against your clit. Your thighs shake, your nails dig into Hux’s thick uniform, and it’s exactly what Hux has been waiting for. His thin lips curl up against your throat, a predator’s grin just before he strikes: his mouth latching over your pulse, sucking a mean, red mark into your skin. His fingers rub expertly until the first noise escapes your well-bitten lips.

“Enough,” He pulls off- you startle and flush, embarrassed at your own wanton sounds. Hux pushes you off his lap and at first your mind spins: had you done something wrong? Was he going to leave…? 

But that worry grinds to a halt; Hux’s deft fingers flip open the first clasp of his uniform. Your hands shake, an anxious sweat gathering at the back of your neck as you fumble with your own clothing. It’s hard to keep focus- each well-starched piece of his uniform reveals more of the same creamy, alabaster skin, the tiniest tinge of pink down his neck, over his collar bones. 

And his eyes are on you. Every inch of skin bursts into ashamed burning and you avert your gaze- pick somewhere on the far wall, still perfectly aware of Hux appraising your nude form. Any worry of what you should be doing is short-lived. Nimble fingers press against your sternum until you lay supine on the bed. Eyes cool as seaglass sweep over you, take in every inch of your exposed body- and though you wish you cover yourself, the weight of his gaze keeps you pinned to the mattress. 

He presses one knee into the bed and you can finally see all of him. His slender hips, cutting into the smooth of his belly. Curving with vanity, orange-brown hairs dust down below his navel, and crown- 

You swallow, feel your cheeks burn ever brighter. Hux’s cock is much like him, slender and pale with a bright pink head and arches towards you. “Tell me,” He says, his voice rough with need, “Tell me you want me.”

Your throat constricts and you can hardly breath. Every thought flees your mind, drips down to feed the fire in your belly and all you can do is lick your lips and nod- whisper with low words, “I- I want you, General…” 

His eyes fall half-lidded, the corners barely turning up in the lightest display of pride. “Good girl,” The praise has you squirming- “Now, relax. Breathe for me.” 

You nod and lay back and allow him to slip between your legs. And though your inexperience and anxiety makes you wish to close your legs, to hide yourself from him, the ache deep inside is too much to ignore. Too long have you wanted his attention- and now you are the center of it. 

Fingers slip between your labia. You jolt- gasp at the first real touch- and his fingertips slide effortlessly through your slick. Shame and arousal wash through you- and Hux presses two fingers inside you. You shudder, twist your fists into the sheets. It’s a… pressure, the light sting of the stretch of your entrance, but where the pads of his fingers massage into your inner wall makes your toes curl.

Hux sighs, relishes in the sopping heat that clings to his slender fingers, lost in the thought of how you’ll feel wrapped around his cock. His hips rock into the air and he takes himself in hand, squeezing just under the head to keep himself in control. He should take the time to prep you properly, but his self control is wavering and you’re already _so_ wet…

He withdraws his fingers, watches as they withdraw, coated in the shiny, translucent proof of your desire. For a moment, you feel hollow- empty without Hux filling you, leaving you aching and clenching around nothing. The word comes unbidden, too lost in your own need to be ashamed- “Please,” 

Hux’s lips part, then curl up and reveal white teeth. “Of course.” He shifts closer- and the head of his cock rests against you. He pushes in- and the stretch hurts, but all you can think of is _Hux is fucking me._ Hux hisses through grit teeth, pinches his eyes closed as you cling to him. He fills every inch of you- just when you think you can’t take any more, he slides in deeper, touching parts of you had only read about.

You shift, and it’s all the friction Hux’s tenuous control needs to snap. He thrusts- and you body lights up, pleasure arcing up from deep inside, short circuits everything but your focus between your legs. The drag of his cock on your walls feels too much- it alone making your cunt tremble and clench around his shaft- but you can focus just enough to catch Hux shifting his weight, a hand sliding between your bodies-

Sound rises in your chest, catches in your throat as Hux’s deft fingers catch your clit. He rubs in time with his thrusts, back and forth until your whole body is rocking, shaking, arching-- 

You clamp around him, struggle to breathe as Hux’s hips stutter. He pulls away. His once perfectly coiffed hair has come undone, single ginger strands caught and sweat-stuck to his brow. He waits for a moment before his need for order takes over- his face falling back into cool composure. 

You lick your lips, unsure what to say and settle on, “I... liked that.”

“Good.” He says, already smoothing his crumpled uniform. The black fabric won’t return to its crisp folds, and Hux pauses. He glances towards your still naked form. “Come by my quarters, two cycles from now. There’s still more you might enjoy.” 

You’re still blushing as Hux leaves.

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](https://korpuskat.tumblr.com)


End file.
